fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Peach (game)
Paper Peach is an upcoming role-playing video game. It's going to be published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It will be the sixth instalment for the Paper Mario (series) despite not having the “Paper Mario” in the title. The game is also stated as a spiritual sequel to 2005's Super Princess Peach. Paper Peach borrows many gameplay elements from the series as a drawing based art style but mostly from the second instalment of the series, the 2004’s Paper Mario : The Thousand-Year Door, such as a turn-based battle system, multiple playable characters and chapters. The plot follows Princess Peach as, after an unexpected betrayal from Mario, has to run away from her kingdom, The Mushroom Kingdom, and saves herself from her past allies now become her worst enemies. This game is also expected to bring back Intermissions between chapters, where you can assume the role of Mario, Daisy, Luigi and also Waluigi with their own stories connected with the main story. __TOC__ :To see the complete gameplay go here Throughout the game, Peach uses partners. His partners have purposes in both the overworld and battle. Every partner knows one normal attack and one ability upon joining the party but learns a second ability after being upgraded to Super Rank, and masters the Vibe Mode when given by a Princess Spirit. Paper Peach was developed by Intelligent Systems, the company behind all the Paper Mario games. After the mixed reception of the last two series instalments, Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash, producer Kensuke Tanabe shared his desire to create two distinguish but complementary universes in the Paper Mario series, one which will purse the actual action-centric format and a new one which will come back to the turn-based role play dropped out since the second instalment. Paper Peach was first revealed at the Nintendo's E3 2019 direct, with the promise to return to the Paper Mario : The Thousand-Year Door Gameplay and reconnect with the fan of the second instalment. The game was announced as having a “risky storyline” as it will break lot of the series ropes, first of all by having Mario as the main antagonist and Princess Peach as the main protagonist but also for giving what they call “a real development of one of the most cherished character in the franchise” and “a renaissance to forgotten characters”. In fact less-known characters as Captain Syrup, Tatanga, Waluigi and Daisy are announced to be, for the first time, in front of the adventure. It was also described as heavily inspired by the Super Mario Land trilogy universe. :The following section is about the gameplay new elements since '''The Thousand-Year Door'.'' :To see the complete gameplay go here In terms of gameplay, Paper Peach brings over the core mechanics of The Thousand-Year Door and enhances them. This is the first Paper Mario game with a Open world gameplay where the player have much more freedom on how it is possible to move forward in the story as the game have less predefined directions than the previous instalments. As soon as the player finish the first chapter, they can control the Black Sugar vessel, the Sweet Stuff, and then have the choice to sail between various islands each representing a different chapter of the story. This means that each chapter, after that, can be done, to a certain extent, in any order. The special events will all depend, not on your location but on your progression (how much chapter bosses you have defeated and how much special events did the player unlock before). The player, now play with Peach as the main protagonist and starts their adventure with a parasol instead of a hammer. Her parasol, is the most used accessories in the game. It gives to Peach the opportunity to hit the enemy and some obstacles like the Hammer but also so grab things to throw them after. If the parasol is open (when he doesn’t have an enemy or object trapped inside), Peach can access the ability of gliding in the air. In-battle, when an enemy is too weak to fight Peach, the player can absorb them with Peach’s Parasol. Using this move, Peach can launch the absorbed enemies toward other enemies inflicting them damage. The Vibe system makes its return since the Super Princess Peach game. There are four Vibes, Joy, Gloom, Rage and Calm; all of which are based on her emotions. Each Vibe has its own Meter that increases with specific action. The more filled up a Vibe meter is, the more powerful the powers using this Vibe will be. Using Vibe power will decrease the respective meter. If a Meter is maxed up every battle participants will be affected by the vibe. During battle, this Vibes can be used as power to gain bonus and affect all the participant on the stage and the audience. This is particularly efficient with sensible enemies (the shiny ones) who gains new abilities depending on which Vibe power is using. The Vibe system replaces the Crystal Star powers from The Thousand-Years Old Door. |-| GLOOM= |-| RAGE= |-| CALM= |} Further in the game, the player can even make an association between a Vibe and one of their Party Members by putting a partner in the audience on Vibe Mode. A Party Member doesn't have the ability to use the Vibe mode at first. This new ability are given by the Princess spirits that Peach meets in the end of most of the chapters. When she meets a Princess spirit, Peach can choose which of her actual Party Members can have the ability to use the Vibe Mode. Bu putting a Party Member in Vibe Mode, Peach will see the Vibe powers that she can summon during the battle greatly influenced to the point to be, sometimes, completely changed. With eight different Partners, this association system can give to the player up to 36 different Vibe powers. As previous game in the series, the battles take place on a stage in front of an audience which can help the player if it performs well or throw damage-causing items at the player or leave if the player performs poorly. There is more level than the previous instalments, as for every 10 levels, the stage will increase by 50 audience members for a total of 300 at level 50. The more audience members are in the stage, the more chance a VIP member enters. VIP members can bring unique bonus to the player like bigger SP, rare items and even temporary Party Members. Generally, VIP members are well-known characters from previous Paper Mario games. From every 10 levels, starting with level 60, the players will have more chance to have a VIP member in their audience (instead to have their total audience members increase like before level 50). Peach normal max up at the level 99 but she can access to a secret level 100, which won’t give her more HP (Heart Points), FP (Flower Points) or BP (Badge Points) but an unique Badge. On the stage, Peach and one partner find themselves on the left side, with the enemy group occupying the right side. What kind of enemies Peach faces is determined by which type of enemy initiated the battle on the overworld, with several different formations being possible. A formation can reunite two to ten enemies together into a strong unique enemy. Enemies in formation can be challenging but there is always a way to bring down the group formation. Types of formation: *'Stack:' All enemies of the same type, combine together as a stack and engage as a single enemy. *'Tower:' Until four enemies can form, one above the other, a tower. *'Cone:' One enemy can become a cone paper to have a spiky top, he can even go above another enemy (in Tower formation) to give him the spiky top. *'Wheel:' A group of five same enemies stacked on top of each other, forming a vertical line, then formed into a wheel. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Peach Games Category:Super Princess Peach (series) Category:Coral Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Peach Category:Fan Games